1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to semiconductor devices, and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices that include radiating diodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon diodes (or diodes formed of other materials) can act as a source of electromagnetic radiation. For example, a silicon diode can be forward biased so the current begins to flow through the diode. Energy dissipated in the diode while the current is flowing can generate electronic radiation. However, the generation of radiation is relatively inefficient when the diode is forward biased. The silicon diode can generate visible electromagnetic radiation when the diode is reverse, or avalanche, biased. An optical isolator can be formed using the silicon diode as an emitting device that provides electromagnetic radiation to a receiving device. However, forming the optical isolator from separate emitting and receiving devices may consume a relatively large area on a silicon die or wafer.
The disclosed subject matter is directed to addressing the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above.